


Made For Holding You

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, i just really really like childhood friends tropes, part two of preschool!cake yay, these things are literally just drabbles but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's fairly certain that preschool won't nearly be as fun without Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from One Direction's "18".

Luke learned, later that day, that the other boy's name was Calum.

 

It was a funny name, or at least Luke thought it was, but he didn't really mind — because it was kind of cute, he supposed, almost as cute as Calum's cheeks and wide nose.

 

He also found out that Calum was, hands down, the "funnest" kid in preschool, though he might have been just a tiny bit biased considering the fact that he didn't really make an effort to play with the other kids — a fact that would surely make his mother's brows crease into a frown once she heard about it, prompting her to tell Luke that he could be missing out by talking to just one person.

 

Luke didn't really think he was missing out on much. Calum was nice, after all, and he made it a point to glare at any of the other boys whenever they made fun of Luke's skirt.

 

Luke was extremely grateful for it. He couldn't really find it in him to go head-to-head with the bullies, folding in on himself the moment they so much as looked at him the wrong way. He tells Calum this much, offering an apology for forcing him to worry about things that didn't really concern him.

 

"It's okay, Lukey. I'll protect you." Calum responds, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and pulling him in as the kids settled down for nap time.

 

Luke decides that he likes the sound of that, and a smile spreads across his lips as he cuddles closer into Calum's chest.


End file.
